


Surprise for Steven

by Guitarhero909



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Connie decides that she wants to give Steven a little bit of a surprise for their 4th anniversary as a couple. With some help from Amethyst, it looks like Connie is gonna give Steven something good. Some Lemon in Between!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Connie was pacing around thinking to herself.

“I.. Hope he likes the surprise. I’m really hoping he’ll think it’s cute..” 

The teen rubbed her arm sheepishly.

Amethyst appeared behind her.

"So what's this surprise you have for Steven?” She asked startling her.

Connie quickly turned around.

“I..- OH! Amethyst, I-I- um, nothing!”

"Come on Connie, tell me.”

Connie was starting to stutter her words.

“Well, I….”

“Yes?”

“I want to surprise Steven.. By wearing his shirt. I never really understood why the trope is found everywhere until I tried it myself.”

"You mean that pink shirt you got him for his birthday?”

Connie nodded.

“..I like it. It’s like he’s holding me, and.. A-andmaybeIwanthimtoseemeinit-“

As she mumbled that last part she was blushing.

“Dawwwww how adorable,” Amethyst said.

“I-I maybe possibly want him to.. Think I look cute and maybe hot in it a-and…”

Amethyst bursted out laughing.

“Amethyst!”

“What?”

“Stop teasing me…. I just hope he likes this.”

Amethyst had her eyes glued to Connie’s chest.

"Have they gotten bigger since last time?"

“Who am I kidding I doubt he’ll like it.”

Amethyst went behind Connie and fondled her breasts.

“What are you talking about woman? You’re smart, nice, supportive.”

Connie was blushing a deep red.

“And on top of all that you have such a delightful body!”

She stopped.

“I’m pretty sure that Steven will like it.”

Amethyst took her hand and they went to Steven’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven opened the door. 

“Connie?” He asked.

He looked back to his phone to look at the text. 

‘Steven, meet me in the main room at 2. I got a little surprise for you.’

Connie was in another room blushing.

“I really hope he likes this.”

“Girl will you stop worrying?” Amethyst said, “He’ll love it.”

“Where’s my strawberry jam girl?” Steven called out.

“Here goes.”

Connie started to step out. 

“I’m right here, my biscuit boy. Come into the room but with your eyes closed.”

Amethyst guided him into the room. 

“Can I open them now?”

“Yes,” Connie said. 

Steven opens his eyes to see Connie wearing his pink shirt over a Mr. Universe t-shirt showing a bit of cleavage.

Connie was coyly looking to the side, biting her lower lip, which somehow makes it cuter, and her cheeks were flushed.

“What do you think? Do you like it?”

Steven was still blushing.

“I think…. I think it….. I think its cute.”

Those words made Connie blush.

She looked in his direction, it’s like she’s becoming more and more irresistible by the moment.

Steven came closer to her and thought to himself, “What should I do now?”

He took another step.

He then grabbed Connie by the collar and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Connie blushed even more as she was brought closer, looking up to her boyfriend, letting him take the lead.

Her left arm went around his neck, and her right hand rested at his shoulder, while his right arm held Connie by the waist and his left played with her hair.

They stopped after a few minutes.

“Wow… that was an amazing kiss.”

“That’s what you say every time,” Connie replied with a wink.

“I really like that you’re wearing my shirt Connie, it looks so good on you.”

Steven smiled and was also blushing seeing his girlfriend wearing his clothes.

“It is also kinda big on me.”

“But its so cute.”

Connie blushed even more still in her boyfriend’s arms wishing she could kiss him again.

“Oh Steven….”

“Oh Connie….”

Steven grinned and picked Connie up bridal style.

“Let’s take it to my room.”

Connie was surprised at Steven’s strength to hold her like this, but was also happy to be with her true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven and Connie continued their kissing session in his room.

“Connie I don’t know what I did to deserve a girl like you.”

“Oh, please, Steven. You saved my life and you’re by my side through everything..”

She gave him a quick peck on the nose with her lips. 

“You love appreciate my brain, you aren’t judging me for liking when you get a little rough..” 

She laughed quietly, face flushing a deep maroon once more.

His eyes were glued to Connie’s breasts.

“Have they gotten bigger?” He thought to himself.

“Um… Steven?”

He snapped back to reality.

“I’m so sorry… I was staring at your chest.”

“Wha… Steven its ok.”

“Really?” He asked.

Connie reassured him, “You’re allowed to stare at me, I’m okay with it if it’s you..”

“Are they getting bigger?”

“Yeah, of course, puberty does that kind of thing to humans, like your growth spurts.”

“They look pretty big,” he said.

Connie smiles. 

“Maybe to you.” She laughed softly. “I’m thinner, but my chest is about average for someone of my age.”

Connie noticed Steven was still holding her.

“I….Is it ok if I touch it?”

Connie blushed for a bit and then smiled.

“Yes,” she nodded, “Its ok.”

As Steven gave her breasts a feel, her breathing quickens, she purses her lips, looking up at him in a coy manner as he does.

“So soft.”

He was being gentle with Connie as she was a female.

“Steven…. Please be rough.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Kiss my neck, bite me, do it all..” 

Her nipple was starting to get hard as Steven felt it.

“Your nipples are getting hard.”

“That’s what h-happens when you.. Touch me like this..”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

Connie tries to hold in moans as Steven continues to touch her.

Steven then starts unfastening the buttons on her shirt at a slow rate.

He then lifted her t-shirt up revealing a blue lace bra.

“Cute bra.”

“t-thank you.”

Steven slid his finger up and down to her cleavage.

Connie shivered and gasped to which Steve replied with a kiss.

He then moved her bra up and played with her nipples again.

Steven licked her right nipple while flicking her left one and connie continued to moan.

“Want me to stop?”

“N-no…. I want more.”

And then she begun to clutch at him, her hands running through his hair.

“You’re forgetting another spot.”

She looked down to her area.

“Oh that,” Steven said with a grin.

He started touching it.

Connie started to flinch.

“B-be rough with me please….”

He kept touching it while fondling her left nipple licking it.

Connie can’t take it, she’s quivering, lying down, he can only play between her legs since she’s holding a pillow to her torso.

He does it some more.

She couldn’t take it anymore.

She throws the pillow off and pounces onto him, kissing her boyfriend passionately as she settles into his lap.

“I guess it felt so good you couldn’t contain it.”

“Did you like the surprise?”

“I loved it.”

Connie smiled still holding on to him.

“Looks like there’s a first time for everything.”

“I love you my strawberry jam.”

“And I love you my biscuit.”

Amethyst was taking a peak but Garnet carried her away.

“Aww come on!”


End file.
